Embrace
by Kykeon
Summary: E eu senti, quando te abracei, que valeu a pena aqueles doze anos de solidão, reflexão. Para mim, valia todo o tempo do mundo para saber que depois te reencontraria. ::Slash\Sirem:. Remus' POV.


**DiscLaiMer: **Todos os que me conhecem sabem que tudo pertence À JK, à exepção do Moony. Esse é meu ^^

**Shipper:** SiriusxRemus

**Sumário:** E eu senti, quando te abracei, que valeu a pena aqueles doze anos de solidão, reflexão. Para mim, valia todo o tempo do mundo para saber que depois te reencontraria.

**Avisinho Bués de Importante [do tipo, mesmo buéés de importante]: **Slash, malexmale, menino com menino, enfim, dois garotos [neste caso já são homens, ichi] se pegando [muito fofos por sinal.] Gosta? Que bom para você [e para mim também.] Não gosta? Olha que pena, você veio cá parar de alguma maneira, não? Para sair é no botãozinho vermelhusco. Have a Nice and Smooth Day! (lol). **É, Remus' POV.**

Ah...e se não deixar review nem ler, a Floribella vai a sua casa fazer uma macumba cheia de flores...tá avisad!!!

* * *

**Embrace.**

Eu tentei. Eu juro que tentei. Mas nem tudo o que tentamos acontece de verdade não é? Não fui forte o suficiente para esquecer o que aconteceu naquela noite. Era suposto o Harry e os seus amigos salvarem-te. E nós chegámos para os ajudarmos a combater o seu exército. Mas tudo o que eu cheguei a fazer foi ver-te morrer.

Atravessar o véu, o maldito véu. Disseste-lhe que ela não era capaz de fazer melhor, e ela fez o que todos, especialmente eu e Harry, temíamos: matou-te. Ainda tenho pesadelos com o teu sorriso a desvanecer-se à medida que te deste conta do que havia acontecido: ela deu finalmente o seu melhor e acabou contigo. As memórias desse dia fatídico ainda assomam à minha cabeça, como se tivesse sido ontem que entrámos numa grande correria no Departamento dos Mistérios, prontos para ajudar Harry e os seus amigos a combater os Devoradores da Morte. E tu vinhas connosco, o Harry pensou que tu estavas a ser torturado, ficou muito preocupado contigo e agiu impulsivamente. Não é nada que eu não teria feito, se fosse necessário. É claro que todos nos culpamos, com motivos diferentes, pela tua morte. Mas eu, tendo ou não culpa do sucedido, carrego uma culpa que nem devia existir. E vou sempre carregá-la.

Mais ninguém sabia do nosso segredo. Foi por isso que todos se espantaram quando, após o episódio do Ministério eu Apareci directamente em Grimmauld Place, subi as escadas numa correria infernal, abri a porta do teu quarto e me atirei para a tua cama, como se tu estivesses ali, para me receber, de braços abertos, dizendo que aquilo foi apenas um pesadelo. Mas eu sei que não foi. Foi tão real que até me custou a acreditar que não ouviria mais a tua gargalhada parecida com um latido, que não fitaria mais os teus olhos azuis claros e que não poderia de novo me confortar nos teus braços. Sobretudo isso, eu sabia que não havia ali mais ninguém que pudesse suportar a minha culpa por ser o que sou, as minhas fraquezas, o meu medo de perder o controle de mim mesmo e fazer o que sempre temi. Não ouviria mais aquele «Está tudo bem, Moony» que tu costumavas dizer enquanto eu me enroscava nos teus braços e tu me apertavas com força, dizendo que a culpa não era minha e que nada ia acontecer. Que tudo ia ficar bem. Mas não ficava. Nunca ficou. E não será agora que vai ficar, não agora quando a pessoa que me garantia maior segurança e conforto se fora. Para sempre. Foi com uma culpa imensa que agarrei no teu travesseiro, o agarrei com força e comecei a chorar. Não me importava se alguém aparecesse, não me importava que alguém me visse naquele estado. A única pessoa que eu queria que aparecesse eras tu, e eu tinha a certeza de que não voltarias. Tinha a certeza, agora para sempre, que tu não entrarias por aquela porta a dizer que tudo estava bem, e que estavas ali para me consolar por causa dos meus fantasmas e dos meus problemas. Tudo o que eu mais queria neste mundo era voltar a ver-te, tocar-te, sentir-te, enroscar-me nos teus braços e ficarmos assim por horas, sem que nada à nossa volta importasse mais. Nesses momentos, só importávamos tu e eu, nós, os nossos beijos e as nossas conversas. As recordações de que falávamos com tanto gosto do tempo da escola, numa época em que o que acontecera era inimaginável. Nunca pensámos algum dia separar-nos, mas depois do que aconteceu, o destino quis que assim fosse. E eu tive de o aceitar, passando 12 anos sozinho, remoendo em tudo o que aconteceu e tentando arranjar uma explicação para aquilo tudo. Mas o que mais me custava era ter de suportar a tua ausência.

Saber que não estavas ali e, tanto quanto eu imaginava, podias já nem mais estar entre nós. Mas tu estavas e reencontrar-te, ainda que em mau estado, na noite em que o Wormtail fugiu, foi para mim a melhor coisa que me aconteceu naqueles doze anos. Naqueles doze anos de tortura, de solidão, em que eu senti pânico por te ter perdido assim, de sofrimento, de saudades de ti. Brotou em mim uma alegria indescritível, uma alegria que eu nem me lembrava de existir, um sentimento que estava escondido no mais profundo pedaço do meu coração, algo há muito esquecido. E eu senti, quando te abracei, que valeu a pena aqueles doze anos de solidão, reflexão. Para mim, valia todo o tempo do mundo para saber que depois te reecontraria. E que estaríamos felizes, que eu seria teu e tu serias meu, que nunca mais nos separaríamos.

Foi bom enquanto durou. Mas, como tudo na vida, tinha de acabar. Eu só não pensava que acabaria assim.

* * *

Portanto, antes de mais os agradecimentos: são só dois desta vez, sorry. **Mum Buuna(**ainda bem que gostaste amoor, e que eu tou a ficar cda vez melhor? bigada amoor, preciso de mais elogios destes! ^^) & **Mariana Pumba **(EEEhhhh, ainda bem que gostaste também, obrigada e depois diz-me o que achas dela aqui. Aposto que dá outro ar, beijinhos).

**Um ganda thank you: **Ao fórum 6 Vassouras. Pq inicialmente isto era para participar no I Challenge Remus Lupin do fórum, mas como eu sou muito esperta, primeiro escrevi a fanfic e depois pensei nos itens...ou seja, não deu. Pois não. Mas eu tou a pensar numa para participar no II Challenge Sirius/Remus - Amor e Rotina do 6v também. Quem sabe, acho que uma tá a caminho. ^^

Muitos beijinhos...E ah, **deixa review *olhinhos do gato das botas*...olha o botãozinho ali em baixo... +.+**

_«I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.»_


End file.
